powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Month
Snow Month is the thirty-seventh episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It premiered on Cartoon Network's website in the US on November 23, 2016, and it aired on Cartoon Network in the US on December 1, 2016. This episode focuses on Blossom. Synopsis Jared Shapiro, an admirer of Blossom, gives her a letter displaying his feelings for her. However, thanks to Bubbles and Buttercup's teasing, she becomes nervous in wanting to give an answer to him. When a snow day comes around the next day and shuts down the school, Blossom decides to use her ice breath to extend it but she instead ends up doing so for the whole month. What's more, Yetis soon arrive in the city and begin treating it as their personal resort. Blossom must decide to face her fears or let Townsville continue being covered in snow. Plot The episode begins with children rushing out. Blossom talks about spring with her sisters. Bubbles and Blossom love spring but Buttercup says that there won't be any more snow days. While singing, Blossom bumps into Jared, with who she falls in love. Jared gives her a note (stating whether she likes him or not) and said to give it the next day as Blossom couldn't answer. At home, Bubbles asks Blossom whether she likes Jared or not. Blossom agrees and asks what happens. Bubbles answers that she would be with him forever. Buttercup agrees. Blossom's sisters tease her as she got a boyfriend. Blossom gets a dream of Jared complementing her. She wakes up happily but then realizes that she has to answer him. But it's snowing. The girls go to the snow hills and have a sleigh race. Whoever loses should give them a cup of hot chocolate. Blossom goes to the stall but she sees Jared. She gets scared because she's not ready to answer him. She goes up and uses her ice breath for another snow day. It's been a month. The news has a yeti watch as the yetis invaded. Bubbles is amazed but Buttercup isn't. Blossom says they're great once they get to know them. Buttercup and Bubbles want to go to school. Even Blossom misses school, especially "the smell of used textbooks". Buttercup then talks about Jared. She said Blossom hasn't seen her "boyfriend" since he asked her out. Blossom says he is not her boyfriend and talks about the snow. She wears a snowsuit and along with a sleigh says that it will be great to go out for sledding while going out. Buttercup and Bubbles notice that the Fitz Maurice hill board changed to a "Yeti Ski Resort". They try going but a huge yeti stops them. Buttercup backtalks him while going to beat him. Blossom stops her and said it isn't worth it and find somewhere else to sled. Buttercup starts complaining about the yetis and Bubbles hopes the snow melts so they can get spring back. Blossom goes to a flower and says she wished she could bring spring back too. She lets out a huge sigh but it freezes the flower. Buttercup and Bubbles find out Blossom made Townsville snowy. They start to quarrel with her. Blossom says that she was scared about answering Jared so she made it snow. Buttercup and Bubbles quarrel some more. Zack Butthead comes sledding knocking over cars and destroying buildings. Blossom says to stop but he doesn't listen and says that it's the yetis town now, throwing a snowball at Blossom's face. She freezes him. Then Buttercup asks her she froze the town because she was scared out her boyfriend. Zack breaks out and then gets frozen by Blossom but breaks out later. Buttercup says freezing Townsville isn't the answer and she should be bold. Blossom says but while the other two girls say no more ice breath. But Blossom freezes Zack and the sisters accept to freeze him only. Blossom agrees with her sisters and fights Zack (only with a punch). The next day starts with melted ice everywhere. The yetis move away from Townsville. Blossom meets Jared at school and says that she isn't ready for a relationship. Jared agrees too. They go to get a snow cone. Bubbles floats in the air saying "How romantic" with hearts in her eyes. Characters Main Characters * * * *Jared Shapiro Minor Characters *Yetis Trivia *This episode is somewhat inspired by The Snow Queen fairy tale. **Another possible inspiration is from the 2013 Disney film Frozen when Queen Elsa froze her entire kingdom. *This implies Blossom's very first love interest in this series, unlike her original 1998 counterpart. *Many Blossom shippers were upset. Some say that Blossom was too young to fall in love. *The title of this episode is similar to the DC Comics' The Powerpuff Girls #12, Snow Day. *Fitzmaurice Hill is named after series supervising director Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice. *This episode was aired first in the UK before aired in the US. *When Buttercup teases Blossom, she's doing the Pac-Man expression the same way Bubbles did from "Little Octi Lost". *Despite not initially airing on US TV, the episode has already made it on other social media. This is the most delayed episode of the series so far, as first, it was to air in June, then July, before finally airing properly on December 1, 2016. Before that, this episode was originally released on US Cartoon Network websites on November 23, 2016 almost seventeen years after the original airing of "A Very Special Blossom"/"Daylight Savings" and as well as aired on TV in sixteen years after "Hot Air Buffoon/Ploys R' Us" from the original 1998 series. *This is the second time, this episode was early produced and simply out of order. The first time happened since "Little Octi Lost". *This was supposedly Jared Shapiro's debut appearance in the series ever since his second appearance in "Fashion Forward". *The horse that Jared is riding in Blossom's fantasy resembles Donny the Unicorn. *'Running gag': The Yeti couple keep mentioning about the Matterhorn. Errors *When the Girls are about to sled down, Buttercup's body disappears for a brief moment. *In one frame, when Buttercup was in her sled, her body disappears. *When Blossom enters Midway Elementary the day after the yetis leave Townsville, her tights change to the color of her dress. This error goes away after the camera pans to Jared Shapiro playing the clarinet. Videos The Powerpuff Girls - Snow Month (Preview) Clip 1 The Powerpuff Girls - Snow Month (Preview) Clip 2 The Powerpuff Girls - Snow Month (Preview) Clip 3 Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on Jared Shapiro Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Bob Boyle Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US